Fall Lullabies
by Drac Fire
Summary: When god is angered at her minions, terrible things begin to happen to them all. Broken hearts, fear running wild, and romances blooming under the most strained conditons. Will it end good? Or worse than before...Rated T for mild language


Hola yall...Starting a new one here! XD Isn't it great?  
Kyo: -rolls eyes- Greeeeeat...  
Oh, just you wait Kyo... I have a little..._surprise_ for you later on... -insert evil laughter here-  
Kyo: 00'

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket...no mater how much I dream and pray for it! '

* * *

_Had__ it just been a normal day, Kawibari High school would never had been in such an uproar come 5th period. Students running, screaming, even crying for their mo__thers__...all because of one little incident... Maybe...we should just start at the begining, that way you'll all understand why._

_----------_

_Mother, I can' wait! Today we're going to the festival!_ Laughing merrly to herself, Tohru Honda smiled as she walked through the gates of the high school she and her friends went to. Looking up with a small hand blocking the light, she watched as small curtians blew out through the windows in the warm fall breeze. The school festival was going to occur later that day, and the brunett couldn't help but to smile at the thought of it. Upon spotting Kyo and Yuki arguing ahead, she bolted up to the two boys, giggling as they stoped and looked to her blushing slightly.

"U-Uh Miss. Honda... Good morning..." Yuki spoke calmly despite his first stutter. Kyo simply huffed and turned away to glare at a random object. Thus causing Yuki to glare back at him. "You stupid cat... Say good morning to Miss. Honda."

"Why the hell would I do that you damn rat!" Kyo spun around to glare at Yuki with fire-heated burning eyes. "I'd rather die than listen to the likes of you!"

Cracking his knuckles, Yuki glared right on back. "That can be arranged..."

"E-Ehh... Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Please don't fight!"

Blinking, Yuki and Kyo both looked down to Tohru once again, before nodding solomly. Then the trio grabbed their bags and headed in to their first class as soon as the warning bell reached their ears.

----------

Looking up from the long black car, Dakota's amber eyes traced the large builing before her, sun glasses falling from her nose in sighlent glare. Behind her, Stephanie could be seen hugging her small bookbag, her own eyes staring up at the school in not anger, but a slight shock.

"Onee-chan? Was it always this big?"

Shrugging, Dakota clambered from the car and turned to help her cousin out as well; busying herself afterwords by staring at the fleeting car. "Hell knows if I do... Come on..."

Nodding meekly, she shot after the older girl, fallowing the long black treads of the trench coat over jeans and a t-shirt holding the symbol of the Zodiac Killer upon it. As they walked into the large building, strange glances met them; possibally do to their clothing, modern unlike the skimpy uniforms of the others. Stephanie was wearing a pair of blackened jeans and a blue shirt to off set her reddish hair, looking more childish than her older cousin as intended.

Squeeking at all the eyes upon her, Stephanie dove behind her older cousin; Dakota simply sighing at the crowd and looking at an orange Itinerary. "First class...oh great..."

Her curriosity kicked in as Stephanie peered over the red-head's shoulder. "What? What is it Onee-chan?"

Sighing in defeat, Dakota crumbled the paper back up into a folded mess and began to stride down the hall with Stephanie's hand clinging to the back of her trench coat. "It's math... I'm never going to win in this freaking game... Am I?!"

Giggling, Stephanie continued to fallow her older cousin into a larger room where they picked out two desks near the back and the windows. "I guess not Onee-chan..." Then she blinked and put a finger to her bottom lip tapping it lightly. "Now what did I hear again? I know there was something after school..." Sighing, she sat down on her desk rubbing her head. "Oh what was it?"

Raising an eyebrow, Dakota watched Stephanie reach up to fiddle with her beaded necklace. She always had a tendancy to do that when thinking something over.

"I remember now!" Stephanie smiled as she turned to the older, half awake girl. "They were saying something about a festival after school today!" She giggled to herself lightly before swinging her legs slightly.

Rolling her brown eyes away, the red head looked out the window with half opened eyes. "Big deal..." A low whimper reached her ears soon after.

"Oh Onee-chan... Please can we go?"

Dakota turned to look over at the childish girl, and couldn't help but smile at the puppy pout Stephanie was feeding her. "Alright...Alright! We'll go..."

"Arigato Onee-chan!" Stephanie chirped happly. Jumping down, she stole a quick hug from her cousin, then sat down to listen to the monoton-teacher speaking. Little did she know that Dakota was writting in that little book for a high majority of that class period.

-----------

Booths gleamed under small foldable lanturs, students and teaachers alike walked through the dirt paths, the kimonos and yukatas adding coloration to the night. A cool breeze off set the mery mood of the people below, unawear of the watchul eyes from the roof.

"Master...Really now, you'll catch ill if you stay up here..."

Huffing, the greying haired man simply rubbed his hands together, then let them sit in his pockets still watching below. "Well, if that damned Wolf would just do her job truthfully...I wouldn't have to be here...now would I Ichigo?"

Sighing, the brunett nodded to his suppirior and continued to go back to his watch of the roof's security. Glancing back, he watched as the older man narrowed his eyes, most likely zooming in on a certian person in the crowd. Then, in the passing zone of 5 seconds, his smirk grew to a full blasted cheastire grin.

"Well look at that..." He spoke in a mocking manor. "Apperently, the little bitch did decide to do her job for once..."

"What?!" Running over, Ichigo gripped the railing and leaned over, his own golden eyes searching the crowds until he saw her. His jaw dropped slightly when he saw the flashing of red come from her hair, and while his eyes not as powerfull as his master's yet, he could tell that her eyes were flashing all around taking it all in. "...I'll be damned... You're right Master Ziro... She did show up..."

Scoffing, Ziro stood up and straightened out his jacket, looking over to his apprentice with those cold gold eyes he was famed for. "Well...there's nothing less to do, let's get going..."

"Master?"

He spun around and began to walk, soon dissapearing down the stairs in sighlent shadows. Ichigo glared a final time over the railing, his own changing eyes watching Dakota below, before he too sped off after Ziro.

Snapping her gaze up, Dakota let out a low growl when she saw the shadows move. 'That damn god... Can't even trust me to reveiw back...'

"Onee-chan! Look at that!" Laughing, Stephanie pulled her cousin over to yet another booth, both of their kimono's shining dully in the light. Yawning as her edgyness wore off, Dakota looked up at what Stephanie was pointing to, and instantly her eyes light up.

"K-K-Kin..."

"Kingdom Hearts! Your for sale! Get it cheep and the High school fair!"

Dakota was pushing her way through that line so fast it wasn't funny. "AH! Give it! I haven't played in suuuuuuu long!"

Laughing nervously at her cousin's actions, Stephanie let her eyes drift off into the crowd. That only let them widen a tad when she saw the two bickering heads she had missed for so long. Soon, Dakota had come back to her cousin hugging the new game and blinked tilting her head.

"Hellooooooo... Earth to Steffi-kun...come in Steffi-kun..." Yelping in surprise as Staphanie grabbed her hand, Dakota had really no choice but to be pulled away by the grinning girl, heading strait into the crowd. "Steffi-kun, what are you doing?!"

Giggling, the young girl tugged on her cousin once more before letting go. "Come on! I saw someone!"

"Saw...someone?" Tilting her head, Dakota watched with widening eyes as Stephanie nodded and began to walk again, only justifying in tripping over a ravine in the road, and falling forward. That only landed her falling into a shocked boy's arm. He grew even more frazled as smoke began to cover the small area. "FUCK!" Clamping her eyes, Dakota grabbed up the kimono, then the small, slightly shocked fox, and bolted out of the crowds.

Blinking, Yuki turned his head towards the comotion and watched as smoke poofed up among them. "Oh dear..." Turning to Kyo, who was still arguing now with Arisa, Yuki smacked him across the cheek and pointed to the smoke when he finally got the cat's attention.

"Oh fuck now..."

Both of their eyes widened when they saw Dakota running from the smoke, head down, kimono and fox in arms.

Smiling in that prince like manor, Yuki spun back around and bowed to the three girls there. ''Excuse us... Miss. Honda, I'll see you back at the dog's place." And with that, he had turned back around and was marching off in the direction of the fleeing girl; Kyo right on tail.

-----------

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! Charging in like that... STEFF! You don't understand the problems that are caused when we do things like that!"

Whimpering, the small fox put her ears backwards against her head and looked up at Dakota with tearry eyes. "But Onee-chan... I-I was only trying to show you something..."

"Still! Try and be more careful!!!! We're stuck here until Senpai gets back and finally takes us away from this hell hole..." Sighing, Dakota put a hand up into her bangs and leaned up against the wall behind the school; her eyes dazing out again in that manor she uses to think. _She better hurry up... I don't want to be stuck here in this fucking town forever..._

"O-Onee-chan?"

Blinking, Dakota turned back to Stephanie cowering upon the small milk carten box and sighed a small smile. "No, it's okay... I shouldn't have snapped at you..." Reaching out, she gently scratched the little animal's ear with a finger; laughing as Stephanie pushed her head up into her older cousin's hand makeing a happy squeek.

"I knew it!"

Jumping, both teens looked out to the edge of the building, meeting eyes with two pair; each contradicting the other greatly.

Narrowing her eyes, Dakota glared at the two shadows nearing closer and closer, only to loose her guard as Stephanie jumped down and ran towards one. "Yun-yun!"

Laughing, Yuki caught the small fox in his arms as she jumped up at him and scratched her ear. "And I see you haven't changed as much Stephanie-chan..." He laughed as she simply twitched her small whiskers in a twisted face.

Growling, Kyo turned his head away from the Rat and fox next to him. "Geh... And what am I...chopped liver?"

Snickering behind a smirk, Dakota prominaded up to Kyo and stood infront of him with hands placed on her hips. "Nah...more like chopped up leeks..." She couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted face Kyo pulled at the mention of leeks. Smiling, she folded up Stephanie's kimono and hugged it to her. "Say Yuki?"

"Hmm?" He didn't look up from petting Stephanie's ear.

"Where do ya live?"

Both boys gained a blank face and Yuki's hand grew to a stop on Stephanie's back, causing the small fox to glance up in confusion. "Yun-yun?"

"That damn mutt..."

Laughter came from Dakota and Kyo came to glare at her. "Oh my, you two? Living with Gure? Oh, that is classic!" Wiping away her eyes in exaguration, Dakota folder her hand back around the kimono and smiled at them again. "Well, he does live closer to here than we do...and I do have to check in on him... Alright, it's decided... We're going to Shigure's!" She blinked at the boy's horror filled faces. "Nani?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!!!!" Kyo yelled so loud, that it caused Stephanie to fold her ears back against her head as she watched him. "There is no way in hell that you two are coming to that damn mutt's place! No way!"

Sighing, Yuki knocked the cat aside with a well placed kick, then turned back to a laughing Dakota. "You baka... It'll just kill two birds with one stone... Come on then Miss. Dakota."

Perking forward invisable ears, Dakota nodded and smiled darting after Yuki walking off. Poor Kyo was to just be left sitting in the pile of rubble one guess's...

* * *

Thankyou for reading everyone! I really appreciate it! So much, I'll give you a little excerpt from the next chapter! 

_"N-No way..." Staring in disbelife, both of the two girls watched the many trucks pull from their building. All that tied their past down, all they had strived to protect, now was gone. All because a certian woman had a problem when her wolf doesn't respond to her exact wishes._


End file.
